LAS DIEZ COSAS QUE NO PUEDEN FALTAR EN MI HISTORIA DE AMOR
by Bluene Angel
Summary: Hola, Soy Sucrette "Ponga el apellido que le parezca más guay de momento", la estudiante favorita del instituto Sweet Armois, la chica más querida del colegio; esa bondadosa y puritana alma que tiene locos a todos los chicos de su escuela. ¿Cómo logré? Entra y averígualo. (Humor) ONE-SHOT.


**LAS DIEZ COSAS QUE NO PUEDEN FALTAR EN MI HISTORIA DE AMOR.**

 ** _-O-_**

 **1\. Sucrette es Bella Swam, pero francesa y sin vampiros (aunque lo último siempre puede variar).**

Ella es Sucrette "Ponga el apellido que le parezca más guay de momento", la estudiante favorita del instituto Sweet Armois, la chica más querida del colegio; esa bondadosa y puritana alma que tiene locos a todos los chicos de su escuela. No importa que tan guapa, miss universo seas, NO ERES TAN SUPERFICIAL PARA RECONOCER TU PROPIA BELLEZA. Eres única y diferente a todas (en la historia), sin importar que tan cliché sea la chica de baja autoestima que nunca piensa que será suficiente para alguien, en la historia esto te hace única ¿ok?

Además: NO tienes talentos, NO tienes ambiciones, eres un estudiante promedio.

Jamás reconocerás tus virtudes, los demás deben hacerlo por ti; pero tú… no te fijaras en ti misma, porque eres tan buena que tu solo vives para los demás, por eso te aman (aunque tú no lo notes) y solo las engreídas zorras que tienen pensamientos impuros con tu chico, te odian, por celos.

Aquella joven, que no odia ni cela, vaya que es una santa pura y virgen, que al final del fic resaltaremos esto último para que posteriormente pase a tener un lemmon salvaje y apasionado con un tipo buenísimo que la tiene enorme.

* * *

 **2\. EL INSTITUTO TE AMA (o Te quiere en la cama) Y SOLO UNOS CUANTOS VILLANOS TE QUIEREN HACER LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE (Los últimos serán usualmente mujeres rivales).**

Aunque tienes a un chico predilecto, que también te ama con locura pero aún no lo confiesa, todos los personajes del juego te aman secretamente ( _hasta Kiki el perro de la directora te desea_ ), pero tú eres una virginal, inocente ( _rayando la estupidez_ ) y pura estudiante que jamás lo imagina. Por lo que hay tantos escenarios posibles para que tu príncipe venga a rescatarte de las garras de todos esos seres del averno, que se hacen llamar personajes secundarios, para que todo desencadene en la confesión más forzada posible y posteriormente pasemos a la acción.

–guiño, guiño-

* * *

 **3\. RECURRIREMOS AL ARCO DE DEBRA.**

¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ES CULPA DE DEBRA?!

* * *

 **4\. SE ES UNA BICTH UNA VEZ, SE ES UNA BICTH POR SIEMPRE.**

Tus enemigas juradas ( _Principalmente Amber y Debra; pero hay de sobra para escoger_ ) tendrán atributos aún más zorristicos(?) en tus historias, y al final plañirán al ver que tienes al galán sin razón aparente. ( _Es comprensible, ¿tienes la personalidad de una roca y media escuela muere por ti? ¡JA! Menos mal que es un fic_ ).

Al final puede que reciban su merecido, e incluso agreguemos una escena de como son humilladas por nuestro chico.

* * *

 **5\. VÍCTOR ES EL EX NOVIO o EL PRINCIPAL RIVAL DE NUESTRO GALÁN o AMBOS.**

 _¿Debo explicar también esto?_

* * *

 **6\. LEMMON SIN PROTECCIÓN.**

Creo que el titulo se explica solo… oye que nunca pasa nada después, y si Sucrette queda preñada, EL CHICO siempre dirá que la ama y harán una vida feliz y hermosa con el bebe; sin importar que eran estudiantes secundarios menores de edad.

Suspira… AH LA FICCIÓN…

* * *

 **7\. LO AUTO-DESTRUCTIVO Y TOXICO, SUELE SER CONSIDERADO ROMÁNTICO Y ÉPICO.**

Obviamente nuestra Sucrette NO puede estar con el chico que: le ha ayudado toda la historia, muere por ella, la adora con devoción, siempre está para ella y la conoce mejor que la palma de su mano…

NO, NO, NO.

Esa es la descripción del mejor amigo, que obviamente no es tan guapo como el galán seleccionado.

Debe quedarse con el chico malo, sexy y desgraciado que la ha hecho sufrir media vida. _(Los favoritos en este rol serian: Castiel o Nataniel –yandere mode on-)_

¿Porque?

Porque es guapo.

Y la tiene enorme.

Pero en el interludio necesitamos al frienzoneado para hacer un triángulo amoroso, y porque necesitamos a alguien a quien arrancarle el corazón y destrozarlo en miles de pedazos, para que al final diga la frase " _Solo quiero que sea feliz, pero si la lastimas…_ "; además de alguien que cuide de nuestra tonta, digo, linda y bondadosa Sucrette y su inocencia de las suripantas de cuarta, cuando el chico elegido no está en escena. ( _Usualmente los favoritos para la friendzone son: Lysandro o Kentin_ )

* * *

 **8\. ROSALYA Y ALEXY SON LAS MEJORES AMIGAS DE LA GALAXIA.**

Porque, o solo aparecen en el fic para hacer la mitad del trabajo en juntar a los protas (Trabajo usual del gemelo de cabello azul o la chica albina victoriana); o solo estorban y hacen comentarios que resaltan la obvia situación, y están como prueba que nuestra Su no es una antisocial sin amigos :D

* * *

 **9\. NO EXITEN LOS ADULTOS.**

Sucrette puede ser lanzada por las escaleras, violada por todo el harem y hasta convertida en un zapato cuando el fic ni va al caso; y siempre será menor de 17 años. Y nunca un adulto aparecerá, hasta las últimas de las últimas, cuando estemos muriendo en un hospital, o para prohibir que estemos con "el amor de nuestra vida" _(ósea el galán sexy y malote que la tiene enorme)_ tipo Romeo y Julieta _(o más bien novela barata, ya que si somos honestas ni de coña tenemos la narrativa de Shakspeare_ ).

Así que posiblemente los únicos adultos que aparezcan serán los profesores a los que nunca escuchamos en clases y nos regañan por andar pensando en nuestros idilios amorosos; o nuestra tía en cosplay de hada, cuya única función es darnos la cena (Esta función también aplica a los padres).

* * *

 **10\. NOS LLAMAMOS "SUCRETTE"…**

¿Alguien sabe que significa siquiera?


End file.
